O poder do coração
by Princesa Hera
Summary: Continuação de O Mito do Amor Eterno. Hades e os outros deuses querem julgar Atena e condenala ao esquecimento. Cianeia e outras jovens tentam ajudar os santos a proteger o planeta mais uma vez. Nisso surge uma pergunta: qual é o poder do coração humano?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic: O poder do coração

By hera quen serenity

Capitulo 1: A beira de um abismo

Com um misto de espanto e horror, Saori Kido olhou para o pedaço de pergaminho dourado em suas mãos. Percebe a reação dos cinco cavaleiros que a cercavam, as maus contidas exclamações de surpresa, os olhos arregalados, mas não deu resposta. Apenas olhava para o pequeno apenas olhava para o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho, sem querer acreditar que isso realmente estava acontecendo com ela.

Havia realmente perdido?

Erguendo finalmente a cabeça, Saori viu que um par de belos olhos castanhos a fitavam. Se Seiya pensava resolver esse enorme problema, estava enganado... Era ela quem deveria lutar dessa vez.

Mais do que em qualquer outra oportunidade, Saori sentiu o peso daquela responsabilidade, afinal era uma deusa da terra que em seu coração bondoso jamais deixou de acreditar nos humanos. Sabia que não teria como fugir disso, seu "pai" Zeus havia decretado que ela e seus fiéis cavaleiros deveriam comparecer a um julgamento no Olimpo no dia seguinte ao anoitecer.

Aprumando o corpo a deusa tomou todos os cuidados para não denunciar o quanto estava arrasada.

-Pois muito bem, nós iremos! – declarou.

Não houve palavras, já que nenhum dos cinco conseguiram pensar em algo pra dizerem.

Saori então sentou-se em frente à janela observando as gotas de chuva riscarem o vidro.

-Poderiam me deixar a sós, por favor? – ela pergunta mirando o vazio.

-...Saori...-Seiya tenta argumentar colocando a mão sobre seus ombros.

-Por favor Seiya saia!- ela responde com o olhar fixo no vidro.

Com um último olhar triste o rapaz sai em direção aos quartos sendo seguido pelos demais. Somente quem chegasse bem perto poderia ver as finas lágrimas nos bonitos olhos verdes de Saori que com certeza contracenavam com as gutas de chuva. Pareciam lindas pérolas quando caiam ao colo do vestido branco que ela usava.

-Seja qual for meu destino...-ela murmurava baixinho afastando os longos cabelos cor de lavando do rosto-não posso morrer sem dizer que te amo Seiya.

Palácio de Hades :Reino dos mortos

No jardim dos Elísios bem perto do quarto da Soberana do Palácio, uma bonita dama estava deitada entre as flores, espalhando os seus longos cabelos negros entre os lírios selvagens. Quem visse a tal dama deitada não imaginaria que ela fosse uma simples mortal, nem que por trás de suas pálpebras fechadas estaria um belo par de olhos violetas em contraste com a alvura de sua pele. A dama nesse momento dormia a sono alto sem se importar com a voz delicada e feminina que a chamava no castelo. A única reação da exuberante garota foi afastar ligeiramente a mão do rosto e dar um enorme bocejo, abrindo delicadamente os olhos para um bonito céu azul!

-Eu não ficaria deitada aí enquanto a "princesa' me chama!- uma jovem de bonitos cabelos loiros e olhos cor de âmbar se aproximava do local- principalmente com o dengo que essa menina é tratada!

-Vejo que não conseguiu esconder a irritação ao falar da Princesa Ephemeron, Ariadne- a outra retruca ainda deitada – minha cara Cianeia, já faz muito tempo que eu deixei de acreditar na benevolência dos deuses- Ela dá um sorriso de escárnio, enquanto se sentava ao lado da outra- ainda mais com as notícias que venho lhe dar agora...

-Que notícias?- Cianeia interrompe curiosa.

-Acabei de ouvir de Thanatos e hipnos...-ao ver a ezpressão de censura por ter ouvido conversas particulares Ariadne imediatamente retruca com raiva – Para de me olhar assim garota!Se não ouvisse as conversas deles você não saberia metade do q eu se passa no Olimpo...

-Lady Cora me contaria!- ela interrompe de novo com uma expressão calma no olhar.

-"Lady" Cora não sabe!e duvido que "Lorde" Hades conte a ela tão cedo!

Cianeia levanta-se sacudindo os cabelos negros pra trás e encarando os olhos dourados da amiga pergunta:

-Diz logo o que é Ariadne!

-Atena terá que comparecer a um julgamento hoje à noite...na verdada creio que vão condená-la!-a jovem mira o céu anil dos Elisios com um olhar vago- é triste saber que a única coisa que impede os deuses de chacinar os humanos, talvez não nos proteja mais.

Cianeia não consegue esboçar reação alguma e fitou os próprios pés durante um longo tempo. Era difícil dizer o que passava em sua cabeça, e durante esse tempo nenhuma das duas falou.

-Atena...c...condenada?Ela finalmente consegue babulciar.

-Não sei como isso é surpresa pra você!

-Como?

-Cianeia!- Ariadne levanta e coloca as duas mãos na cintura – você realmente achou que os deuses derrotados por ela iriam ficar parados?É lógico que querem se vingar!Você sabe o q isso signfica não é?...

-Que já esta na hora das mocinhas se mexerem!

As duas olham em direção ao dono da potente voz.

-Hipnos?-pergunta Cianeia já sabendo qual seria a resposta. Os olhos e os cabelos dourados que reluziam como ouro eram enganáveis- sua majestade deseja algo?

-Não eu não, mas acho que a princesa Ephemeron sim – ele faz uma pausa e seus olhos dourados assumem um brilho de censura – já que ele esta lhe chamando há um bom tempo.

Cianeia suspirou. Estava ficando exasperadamente cansada de ser chamada toda hora e na maioria das vezes por motivos banais tais como colher flores, discutir possíveis relacionamentos amorosos e opinar sobre cores em túnicas.

-Te vejo mais tarde Ariadne -diz levantando-se.

-Ate mais amiga- a outra retruca ajeitando os longos cabelos dourados que caiam em cascatas em sua cintura.

Assim que a ninfa sai Hipnos senta – em seu lugar arrancando um olhar de surpresa de Ariadne.

-As flores estão bonitas neste ano, não acha? – o deus do sono diz colhendo um lírio branco e colocando-o sobre os cabelos dourados na ninfa fazendo-a encará-lo.

-Sim – é a resposta ríspida dela – agora se sua "majestade" me dar licença tenho que arrumar o quarto de "Lady" Cora – ela continua dizendo enquanto se levanta.

-Você pode ir depois – ele retruca a puxando pelo braço – em primeiro lugar você continua sendo uma de nossas fadas...e quero que cante pra mim esta noite!

Ariadne não disse nada. Apenas ficou olhando para ele com aqueles olhos de âmbar, o que o deixou espantado pois geralmente a ninfa rebelde não toleraria ser impedida de se movimentar.

No instante seguinte, porém Ariadne deu um violento puxão com o braço e livrou0se do aperto da mão dele. Depois esfregou o pulso, como se ele a houvesse machucado, mas Hipnos sabia que não era esse o caso. Depois sem dizer uma única palavra ela foi andando em direção oposta, mas ele sabia que ela teria que voltar a noite...querendo ou não.

Ariadne saiu apressadamente daquele lugar ainda esfregando o pulso onde o deus havia tocado. Aquele maldito...porém não conseguiu concluir o pensamento porque um par de delicadas mãos a puxou com força para uma árvore de romãs.

-Psiu, Ariadne sou eu.

-Cianeia? – a outra pergunta surpresa – que está fazendo aqui! Não estava com a princesa?

-Eu escapei! – a outra responde – mas agora não posso lhe dizer detalhes...Ariadne tens coragem para me acompanhar numa viagem?

-Que tipo...

-Vamos para a superfície – a outra interrompe – mais especificamente para o santuário.

Continua...

_Nota: gente esse foi um presente de natal para minha miga themis...nem imaginei que ia dar tão certo _

_Por favor deixem comentarios que quero ver como estou me saindo na minha primeira fic!_

_Obrigada e quero agradecer a themis...valeu miga _


	2. Chapter 2

O Poder Do Coração

Capitulo 2 : A ida ao Olimpo

Grécia: santuário

- O por do sol está lindo hoje! Não acha?

- Seiya? - Saori responde se levantando dos destroços da casa de virgem.

- Sim, Saori sou eu.

A deusa nada responde porque seu olhar está perdido nos destroços do Santuário.

-Saori - ele segura a deusa pelos ombros a fazendo encarar aqueles olhos castanhos - Você esta bem?

- Sim - responde ela se libertando - Eu estou bem!

- Ficamos muito felizes ao ouvir isso! - quatro rapazes chegam ao local nesse momento – Porque não vamos deixar desistir da Terra agora... Vamos?

Saori não conseguiu conter o pranto convulsivo que a ameaçava desde quando viera ao Santuário e vira o que tinha sobrado da morada dos seus santos mais poderosos. Deixando-se cair ao chão da casa completamente tomada pela tristeza, viu que a estátua de Atena também derramava lagrimas no salão do grande mestre.

Nesse momento Seiya que olhava a sua deusa com o coração comprimido, não conseguiu mais resistir e ajoelhou se ao seu lado a tomando nos braços.

- Me desculpem cavaleiros... Mas estou chorando. - consegui dizer, tocando no rosto e sentindo as lágrimas quentes.

- Sim, mas por quê? - perguntaram os cinco cavaleiros, todos ao redor dela formando um circulo protetor

Controlando os soluços, Saori respondeu:

- Estamos novamente aqui não é?

Os rapazes pareciam tão pasmados com a resposta dela, que a deusa quase riu, mas em vez disso se levantou junto com Seiya e murmurou com a voz impregnada de emoção

- Obrigada por estarem juntos comigo de novo nessa nova batalha...

- Sempre estaremos com você Atena! - interrompe Hyoga.

- Sim, sempre estaremos! -terminha Shun.

Por alguns istantes Saori ficou apenas olhando para eles. Sorria e ao memso tempo chorava... Não conseguiu dizer o que significava para ela vê-los de novo ai reunidos pela Terra. Só sabia que esse sentimento a inundava, tomando o lugar das lágrimas, enchendo-a de alegria.

- Pela Terra? - pergunta estendendo a mão.

- Sim, pela Terra - responde Shiryu, enquanto estendia sua mão.

- Porque somos os cavaleiros da esperança. - diz Hyoga também fez o gesto.

- Pelas pessoas que vivem na Terra. - começa Shun.

- E pelo destino que espera por elas. - termina Ikky.

- E por Atena. -Seiya sorrindo, termina o gesto colocando sua mão direita nas dos amigos.

Saori sorrindo contempla o por do sol sabendo que a batalha final se aproximava.

Em algum lugar da Grécia:

- Já disse que é pra lá Ariadne! - Cianeia diz com um quê de impaciência na voz.

- E eu já disse que não vou atravessar aquela feira desse jeito. - ela aponta a longa túnica rosa- E muito menos montada em um cavalo!

- Mas o que há de errado nisso, pelos céus? - Cianeia retruca exasperada - E o que há de errado em nossos cavalos?

Ariadne revira os olhos em cima de seu corcel branco e começa a falar como se encinasse uma criança a ler:

- Minha cara amiga, use a sua massa cinzenta de vez em quando sim? Será que ainda não percebeu que o sucesso do nosso plano é não chamarmos atenção?... Não podemos andar por ai como duas deusas gregas. - ela aponta para as túnicas de novo - E muito menos em cima de cavalos roubados do estábulo de Hades!

Cianeia suspirou. Tinham se metido em uma enorme enrascada e nem queria saber o que fariam com sua alma se as pegassem.

Ariadne pega uma bolsa preta ricamente adornada e dela tira dois vestidos cor creme, uma presilha de cabelo, duas sandálias simples de turistas, e um estojo de maquiagem, diante do olhar espantado da amiga.

- Que é isso?

- Umas coisas que vão ser muito úteis

Cianeia calou se. Talvez ao ver que a amiga não ia dar mais explicações, ela sempre fora reservada... Até com ela, sua melhor amiga

- Cianeia você precisa vestir isso e bem rapidinho. - o olhar da jovem cai sobre o Sol que se punha rapidamente no horizonte - Atena já deve ter saído de Tóquio e se preparando para partir!

As jovens então se vestem rapidamente, com Cianeia mal cabendo em si... Afinal nunca tinha visto túnicas que iam ate os joelhos.

- Cianeia fique aqui, vou mandar os cavalos de novo ao mundo dos mortos com essa chave aqui – ela abre a mão onde a ninfa vê uma pequena chavinha de ouro, que sua Lady usava para ir da superfície até seu reino – e não me olhe assim de novo! Porque se não fosse isso íamos ter que vender os cavalos! E ai sim iam suspeitar da gente!

- Estamos fritas se nos pegarem Ariadne! – retruca a outra ao ver a amiga se afastar.

- Sim querida..."Se" nos pegarem. – responde Ariadne baixinho só para seus botões.

Grécia: Santuário

- Acho que é tudo Atena. – diz Seiya colocando um enorme baú na carruagem puxada por cavalos alados.

- Obrigada Seiya! – a deusa diz sorrindo – Acho que já podemos ir... Mas antes que baú é esse? – o olhar dela expressa curiosidade.

- Não sei. Achei que fosse de roupa ruas, já que não sabemos quanto tempo vai durar esse julgamento, mas pode ser de um dos garotos... Eu vou perguntar.

- Não temos tempo Seiya lá a gente vê. Ikki e Shun já foram?

- Sim. A primeira carruagem já foi, Hyoga e Shiriu vão atrás de nós!

- Bem, – a deusa suspira – então... Vamos – ela se dirige a carruagem sendo seguida por Seiya que dá uma última olhada nos destroços do Santuário.

A carruagem era muito bonita por dentro. De um vermelho lustroso não perdia em nada quando comparada a de antigos reis.

A deusa se acomodou ao canto da janela observando a cidade ir se transformando em minúsculos pontinhos rumo ao monte Olimpo. Seiya mirava os próprios pés visivelmente nervoso, quando a divina montanha já estava a vista ele deu um enorme suspiro.

- Você está bem Seiya? – Saori diz ouvindo o suspiro do rapaz.

Ele apenas fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, não se atrevendo a confiar na própria voz.

- Tudo vai acabar bem! – a deusa retruca sorrindo e segurando a mão do rapaz.

Porém o que era pra dar conforto acaba virando mais um problema para Seiya que no momento não conseguia distinguir o que lhe dava mais medo, se era o fato de estar prestes a entrar em um ninho de deuses furiosos, ou a delicada mão de Saori na sua fazendo com que seu corpo que já estava quente virar um vulcão.

E quanto mais se aproximava da montanha mais Seiya achava que teria sido muito melhor se simplesmente tivesse pedido Saori em casamento enquanto enfrentavam Apolo. Talvez agora fosse tarde demais!

Olimpo:

No amplo salão de marfim branco duas pessoas estavam discutindo. A primeira era uma mulher de rara beleza. Seus longos cabelos loiros caiam pelos ombros e chegaram até a sua delicada cintura. Seus olhos eram verdes e a sua túnica era da cor azul com minúsculos pontos pratas fazendo-a parecer um lindo céu estrelado. De fato a jovem parecia-se muito com Afrodite, a estonteante Deusa do amor e da paixão se não fosse pelo fato de que era uma simples mortal.

O outro jovem era terrivelmente lindo. Com cabelos dourados que lhe caiam em cachos, uma pele tão branca quanto o chão de marfim e olhos tão azuis quanto os de sua companheira que eram verdes. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção no jovem eram o par de asas branquíssimas que ele ostentava e também pelo arco de flechas douradas cujas pontas pareciam corações.

- Já disse mil vezes que me recuso a participar de ato desprezível! O que a pobre Deusa fez? A jovem fala exasperada.

- E eu já lhe respondi mais de mil vezes que você é minha esposa e ficará ao meu lado! Quanto ao que Atena fez eu pensei que fosse óbvio Psique!

Psique lhe lança um olhar fulminante como se quisesse ver quem ia obrigá-la a permanecer no julgamento contra a sua vontade. Felizmente naquele momento Hermes, o Deus mensageiro entra no salão avisando que Atena já chegara e que aguardavam no grande portão dourado.

- Eros venha comigo por favor, temos que avisar os outros Deuses - O Deus diz com impaciência na voz – e Psique receba a Deusa com seus cavaleiros e os levem para seus quartos enquanto aguardam o julgamento!

Psique suspirou, e ia dizer umas boas palavras para Hermes mas um olhar de Eros a deixou calada a fazendo balançar a cabeça afirmativamente.

Assim que os Deuses saem a jovem os olha com profundo rancor enquanto se dirigia para o magnífico portão na entrada do Olimpo.

A jovem de longos cabelos de lavanda e profundos olhos verdes esperava do lado de fora seguida por cinco bonitos rapazes que analizavam o portão com suspeita nos olhares .

Psique abriu o portão enquanto colocava o seu melhor sorriso no rosto.

- Boa noite senhores! Você deve ser Atena não é? – ela diz se dirigindo a jovem que responde com um sorriso - Por favor queiram me acompanhar até seus quartos.

- Você é Afrodite não é? – Pergunta Hyoga analisando a jovem com um olhar espantado.

- Ah não! - a jovem sorri – Meu nome é Psique, sou esposa do filho dela o príncipe Eros!

Os três se olharam e Shun não contem uma pergunta:

- Mas então a senhora é um simples mortal como nós?

- Sim – responde Psique ainda sorrindo – e por favor senhora não! Me faz parecer muito velha... Me chamem apenas de Psique ou de Alma que é como minhas irmãs me chamavam!

Os cinco rapazes sorriem sendo seguidos pela deusa que acompanhava, Psique para os respectivos quartos. Eles olhavam boquiabertos para o palácio de Zeus admitindo que nunca tinham visto algo tão belo, tudo era inspirado na perfeição.

Psique sorriu novamente ao ver o olhar de espanto dos rapazes. Era o mesmo olhar dela quando fora trazida por Eros para ser sua esposa. Sim, fora a tanto tempo...

- Psique? – a voz de Atena tira a garota do seus pensamentos – Poderíamos buscar nossa bagagem depois?

- Não se preocupem, os cavaleiros de Zeus já foram buscar seus pertences, eles já estão em seus quartos.

- Agradeça a eles em nosso nome por favor. – a deusa responde antes de entrar no quarto em que ia ficar.

- Será agradecido! Vocês – a jovem diz para os rapazes ficaram nesse quarto aqui – ela aponta para um porta do lado do quarto de Saori.

Os cinco se despedem e entram no quarto, enquanto Saori olhava curiosa para o imenso baú em cima do luxuoso corcel branco.

- Que tem nesse baú?

Saori se dirige lentamente ao baú e colocando suas mãozinhas nele abre devagarzinho sua tampa revelando lençóis amassados. Mas qual não foi o espanto da deusa ao ver uma jovem de olhos violetas seguida por uma outra loira saírem do baú falando para ela baixinho:

- Olá Atena meu nome é Cianeia e essa é a minha amiga Ariadne. Nós viemos te ajudar!

Fim da segunda parte.


End file.
